


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp III

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Minor Character Death, Musician Jared Padalecki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki nunca ha presenciado tan de cerca la muerte de otro ser humano. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp III

 

 

 

Era Noviembre, hacia bastante frió, pero cenar al aire libre en el nuevo restaurant de la familia Auditore era algo que Jared había añorado toda la semana y en su apretada agenda había abierto espacio para almorzar con Jensen a plena luz del día, sentado apenas a pocos centímetros de él, con sus largas piernas rozando las de su esposo.

 

Este lugar era sumamente encantador, hecho para descansar tranquilamente, sin ninguna molestia del día a día. Ni siquiera Jensen había hablado de trabajo en la media hora que tenían de haber llegado. Y ahora sobre un buen plato de pasta vermicelli con la mejor salsa de la zona norte de Italia, conversaban animadamente sobre el espectáculo del sábado que habían dado las niñas. 

 

Aunque la verdad es que Jensen estaba haciendo esfuerzos tiránicos por prestar atención a lo que Jared decía y darle respuestas coherentes, porque hoy estaba irresistible. El Harry Cohen que tenía puesto se le veía exquisito y el chaleco que combinaba con la corbata le tenía en las nubes.

 

— ¿Jen? — Jared se apoyó sobre su mano derecha, su cabello un poco más largo que cuando se casaron resbala por su rostro ligeramente, acompañando una sonrisa pequeña. — ¿Notaste la parte en que nuestras princesas ni siquiera siguieron la partitura? — pero no, Jensen, pese a su esfuerzo, se había perdido en su presencia y en como el peso de cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido en la semana —por más horrible que fuera— se esfumaba con esa sonrisa.

 

Era un hombre encantador y tenía suerte de tenerlo con el aun luego de todo el desastre que les había tocado vivir. No se arrepentía de haberlo dejado entrar en su vida, de haberlo involucrado en esta vida.

 

— ¿Me decías? — preguntó, notando que la sonrisa de Jared se ensanchaba como Chesire.

 

— Pero, ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? — Pregunto, llevándose una cucharada de su almuerzo a la boca saboteándolo con un pequeño sonidito — ¿Todo en orden? ¿O es que soy demasiado guapo?

 

— Cosas del trabajo. — respondió aclarándose la garganta para luego enderezarse en su asiento, abrochando el botón de su saco. — ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está la comida? quiero decir.

 

— Esta deliciosa,  simplemente pensé que ya nada podía sorprender mi paladar, en serio — Jared sonríe y Jensen se siente satisfecho, una tranquilidad invadiendo su pecho, de verle tan recuperado de ese maldito secuestro y por supuesto feliz a su lado.

 

— ¿Tocaras en la presentación de la orquesta? He visto los volantes por toda la ciudad, pero no te he escuchado mencionarla para nada. — intento hacerle más conversación, desviando sus ojos a la mano de Jared, al dedo faltante.

 

— Se supone que lo hare, Patrick podría tener una crisis nerviosa si le cancelo a último segundo, pero, aun estoy algo nervioso — llevo su mano contraria a acariciar el espacio faltante. — Es extraño, sé que puedo hacerlo, pero, aun es difícil… lamento si te decepciono.

 

— No lo estás haciendo y nunca lo harás. — Jensen no dudo en decírselo, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar. — Vamos, cariño, sé que podrás hacerlo.

 

Jared asintió varias veces, más tranquilo con las palabras de su esposo.

 

— Me tiene un poco nervioso que estará mucha gente importante, tú sabes, músicos... Muy buenos.

 

— ¿Y yo? ¿No soy importante para ti? — cuestionó cruzando sus piernas en un elegante movimiento, mas sus ojos estaban fijos en Kane que le hacía señas desde la puerta que llevaba al comedor principal del restaurante.

 

— ¿Qué? , cariño, tú eres más importante que todos ellos, eres el centro de mi mundo. — le dijo, sin percatarse de nada. — Si estás ahí, solo me concentraré en ti...

 

— Ya deja de hacerle la pelota, Padalecki. — Kane se había acercado dando pasos muy meditados cuando los ojos de Jensen le habían indicado que podía acercarse; su presencia desconcertó a Jared que boqueo por un segundo sin saber que decir, mientras observaba a Christian Kane inclinarse sobre su esposo y susurrarle algo al oído de Jensen que hizo a este fruncir el ceño.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó curioso, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, Jensen no le hablaba de su trabajo más de lo necesario, con la excusa de que no quería preocuparle, aunque algo de razón debería tener.

 

— Hazlo pasar... — susurro Jensen y Kane se retiró, mirando a Jared antes de estirar su mano para peinarle el cabello hacia atrás y luego seguir caminando como si el gesto fuera de lo más normal. Continuando con su comida, Jensen enrollo un buen bocado de pasta en su tenedor y lo consumió sin responder la pregunta de Jared.

 

Conociendo a Jensen como lo hacía, supo que era mejor no indagar más al respecto, por lo que simplemente sonrió y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, sin darse cuenta del hombre de pasos ligeros que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

 

Era rubio, con un porte ciertamente elegante, que con el traje adecuado como el que llevaba le daban un aire de importancia, que bien podía ser real o construido.  Era un tipo alto que había visto incontables veces en las reuniones de Jensen a la que no asistía, aun casado prefería bailar con todas las mujeres en la familia de Jensen a quedarse sentado a su lado como un chiquillo.

 

Le incomodaba cuando Jensen se ponía tan serio y su expresión se volvía agria por la presión del trabajo.

 

— Jefe. — saludo con el acento neoyorkino que le caracterizaba. — no quería venir ahora que está ocupado con su chico...

 

De inmediato, sintió los ojos de aquel hombre que había visto en pocas ocasiones sobre él y saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, para luego simplemente seguir con su almuerzo, sospechaba que aquello no era una reunión grata para su esposo, ni siquiera sabe si porque les habían interrumpido o por algo más. Pero sabía que no debía intervenir.

 

— Robines... ¿Qué era tan urgente? — apenas contesta el patriarca de los Auditores, mientras toma un poco del contenido de su copa.

 

Jared no lo había notado aun, pero los brazos de Jensen estaban tensos, y sus nudillos estaban blancos allí donde hacia presión. Parecía enfadado y en cierto punto nervioso. No creía que este hombre de verdad estuviera allí, con su rostro de mosquita muerta para pedirle más dinero. Ya le había dado una buena suma para mejorar el tráfico de conteiner en el puerto, ya no iba a darle más.

 

— No digas que necesitas dinero. — le corto sin esperar a que respondiera, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta.

 

— Con lo inestable que ha estado el tipo de cambio de algunas de las monedas internacionales más importantes, el yen, el euro, maldición, hasta el dólar. —  su vista se dirigió hacia Jared de nuevo, mirándole de arriba abajo. — Si, maldición, ocupo algo más de dinero.

 

— Creo que Chris te dejo bien claro la última vez cual sería tu destino si no hacías dinero este mes, ¿O no fue lo suficientemente claro? Solo déjame decirte que gastarse mi dinero en drogas y apuestas nunca ha sido una buena decisión.

 

— No ha sido mi culpa, generalmente en New York esos negocios si dejan buenos frutos, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, un poco de comprensión — demanda y golpea la mesa cuando lo hace, aunque tiene su vista sobre Jensen por el rabillo del ojo sigue mirando a Jared, ¿Que no tiene más dinero? ¡Ha! Con solo morar el lugar o la forma en que ambos visten, sabe que Ackles aún puede facilitarle algo de efectivo.

 

Pese a haberse casado con Jensen y saber de su particular estilo de vida, este no deja de ser un civil más y solo ese cambio de actitud lo ha asustado, poniéndole los nervios de punta pese a que Jensen permanece impávido, ajeno a la hostilidad del sujeto. — ¿Me estas escuchando Ackles? ¿Qué son para ti unos cuantos dólares más? — pero no obtiene respuesta, no, lo que simplemente le pone más nervioso — A usted y a su esposo parece irles muy bien, ¿No?

 

— Eso tiene poco que ver con que tú hayas ido en contra de las políticas de esta familia. Si quieres dinero, tienes que demostrarme de que eres capaz de producirlo y han pasado muchos soles desde que no he visto tu nombre escrito en papel. — la voz del jefe Auditore fue bastante pasiva, mientras se recostaba del respaldar de su asiento, que bien podía haber sido un trono por la forma en que lo hacía. — Si quiere traficar con asiáticas o con blancas, no me importa, si quiere usar drogas para negociar no tengo ningún problema, todo lo que quiero es que en mi cuenta ingrese el dinero que hayas producido.

 

— Pero, realmente puedes esperar, ¿Para qué quieres más dinero? ¿Para gastarlo con esta puta? — su voz pasa de gélida a un grito, Jared no ha terminado de indignarse cuando nota que el hombre saca su arma, apuntándole a lo que él ni siquiera logra reaccionar.

 

Pese a la amenaza a Jared, burda y descuidada, Ackles no se inmuta, ni siquiera se mueve de donde está sentado, observando con frívola calma las acciones desesperadas del hombre frente a él, a quien no había querido recibir en primer lugar, porque ya se había decidido a darle un susto hace unos días, ya que con su dinero no se jugaba.

 

Ahora sin embargo, este sujeto se había buscado una muerte segura, si es que con solo haber insultado a Jared había querido degollarlo en el auto con el cuchillo de cocina en la mesa. Pero amenazarlo delante de él, no había sido buena idea.

 

Y si pensaba que Ackles estaba desprotegido pues se equivocaba, en esa zona del restaurant solo la familia accedía, y todos los hombres, y unas cuantas mujeres comiendo a su alrededor estaban entrenados para matar sin tocar una pistola.

 

— Creo que me confundes con alguno de tus jefes anteriores. No trabajo para darle dinero a una puta y darle prendas y joyas, trabajo para una familia. Algo que asumo nunca has tenido.

 

— Eres demasiado bonito, ¿Sabes? — molesto acercándose un poco más al alto que estaba asustado, claro, pero más tranquilo de lo que Jensen consideraba podía estar con su vista fija en la pistola que le apuntaba — No me sorprendería que pese a lo que dices, sí te gastes bastante con él, he escuchado que es músico...

 

— Si, ¿Y qué? — Jensen no apartaba sus ojos del hombre que parecía fascinado con Jared. — ¿Lo quieres por dinero?

 

— Solo quiero que entiendas, joven líder, que para este estilo de vida, se requiere paciencia y a veces las cosas salen mal, una bala perdida, una repentina muerte, son cosas de cosas que suceden ¿Me explico?

 

— Entiendo eso perfectamente. — sin decir nada más, Jensen se puso de pie, silencioso, y ceremonialmente saco su arma. Jared ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la bala ya había atravesado el cráneo del sujeto que había acabado con su almuerzo.

 

La sangre lleno la mesa y gran parte del traje de Jared, incluso su rostro se llenó de gotitas rojas, que se quedaron tan estáticas como él, cuyo corazón martilleaba violentamente en su pecho. Sin duda alguna ese hombre o lo que quedaba de él, no se había visto venir aquello, para ser sincero, Jared tampoco que había empezado a temblar casi imperceptiblemente sobre la mesa, soltando con fuerza los cubiertos con que antes comía. No parecía reaccionar ante la violencia que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos. No era algo que pensaba tener que ver en toda su vida.

 

— Jen… — le llamo en un susurro, aún sin dejar de temblar, sus ojos acuosos  mientras sus manos suben a tratar de quitar la sangre de su rostro, mientras su esposo vuelve a guardar su arma con la misma tranquilidad que le había sacado.

 

— Christian, sácalos a todos, deshazte de su cuerpo. — ordenó, moviéndose a su derecha donde el piso aún no se había llenado de sangre, se acercó a Jared y lo tomo del chaleco, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

 

Jared se deja hacer con demasiada tranquilidad, como sí aun no decidiera que sentir por lo que acaba de presenciar. Mientras cada persona que estaba sentada en restaurante se empieza a retirar rápidamente, incluso los cocineros y personal de limpieza, seguidos de un Christian que simplemente toma el cuerpo de aquel hombre, colocándolo en su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas y no un cadáver.

 

— Hey, mírame, mírame Jared. – le pide Jensen tomándole de los hombros.

 

Cuando nota que los ojos asustados de su esposo no se apartan de cadáver, toma su cabeza entre sus manos, forzando a sus ojos a centrarse en él.

 

— ¿Jen?

 

— Estoy aquí, no deje que nada te ocurriera. — le calmo, ambas manos inmovilizando el rostro de Jared.

 

— Iba a matarme y seguramente después iría por ti... sabía que soy músico, había sangre… — una lágrima baja de sus ojos, una que Jensen se apresura a limpiar.

 

— Shhh... Cualquiera con un remoto conocimiento de quien soy, sabe quién eres también.  No tienes por qué tener miedo nunca, eres mío.

 

— No dudaste en matarlo. — agregó su frente chocando con la de su esposo, su cuerpo relajándose con las últimas palabras que este susurro tan cerca de sus labios. Es cierto que tuvo miedo, pero se sorprendió así mismo por no entrar en pánico en el momento, ahora que lo piensa, era porque su cuerpo entero, su corazón estaba confiando en Jensen.

 

— No le hubiera dejado dañarte, te prometí cuidarte. — susurro Jensen sin liberar su rostro, sus dedos pecosos asegurándose de que Jared no desviara sus pensamiento. — Estas a salvo. No sería la primera vez que mato por ti, y no será la última.

 

Quizá, para una persona que no comprendiera la manera en que ambos se amaban, aquella confesión pudiera resultar algo escalofriante, pero para él... para el fueron unas palabras que invadieron su cuerpo de una tranquilidad asombrosa, hasta el punto que sonrió levemente.

 

— Si, prometiste cuidarme y lo haces.

 

Besarle parece lo mínimo que puede hacer en este momento, abrazándose a su cuello mientras Jensen le recibe, orgulloso una vez más de lo sorprendente que puede ser Jared cuando quiere.

 

El contacto de sus labios es suave, buscando en aquel cálido contacto la tranquilidad de estar juntos.

 

— Te amo. — le dice Jared, suave, pero de manera fuerte y concisa.

 

— Eres un ser lleno de sorpresas, ¿Sabes? — se rio, acariciando el rostro de Jared con dulzura, sin importarle que la sangre manchara sus dedos.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunta dejándose hacer, los últimos rastros de miedo desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo.

 

— No puedo decirlo en voz alta o te molestaras. Regálame una sonrisa antes de que vayas al baño a cambiarte. — le pidió Jensen, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado de lo enamorado que estaba de Padalecki.

 

— Pero no tengo ropa aquí. — pero sonríe cuando comprende que seguramente Jensen ya se ha encargado de ello, por lo que le sonríe como le pide, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 

Jensen sonríe también, a veces piensa que cuando su hermano le abrazaba por las noches y le contaba que cada alma había venido a este mundo de la mano de otra, que le comprendería y amaría en todos los aspectos de su vida, no era un cuento de hadas, no era una esperanza vacía, porque Jared, es la prueba de ello.

 

— No hagas eso, no seas tan adorable.

 

— No lo hago a propósito. — afirma con diversión, cuando tiene los labios de Jensen de nuevo sobre los suyos, sin saber que el otro hombre solo puede pensar en cómo tuvo tanta suerte de encontrar a su alma gemela.

 

 

Pensó que era sexy, muy sexy ver a Jensen Ackles matar, y aunque eso le pareció un pensamiento retorcido, disfruto mientras la emoción y el temblor en su cuerpo duro; incluso mientras gemía el nombre de Jensen mordiendo la almohada de la cama de ambos, recordaba la expresión vacía en el rostro de su esposo, esa mirada frívola que se había vuelto cálida como el sol cuando le había limpiado la sangre del rostro y lo besaba, trayendo paz y seguridad a él. Vamos, que la necesitaba.

 

Ackles le había asegurado que más nunca volvería a ocurrir, que le mantendría alejado de los problemas de la familia, y que duplicaría su seguridad, no le dijo nada del sujeto que había matado, no le dijo si tenía familia o si era un avaricioso mierda que se había sobrepasado con alguien que le había sacado de la calle, no le dijo absolutamente nada y eso fue lo que puso a su imaginación volar, pensando en las personas que Jensen sería capaz de matar.

 

No quiso hacerlo, pero por un momento pensó si alguna persona que no sabía nada de aquello había quedo atrapada alguna a vez en él, medio, era difícil de imaginar, porque la mayoría de persona de ese mundo sabían muy bien en lo que estaban metidas y aun así,  recordó su situación, el no estaban a más que la pareja de Jensen, alguien inútil y casi había terminado muerto, casi había terminado sin l posibilidad de tocar y estar con Jensen.

 

No pudo evitar removerse incómodo ente las sábanas, cuando los recuerdos regresaron con fuerza a su cabeza, no pudo evitar temblar un poco de miedo, sin embargo se esforzó por dormir, por dejarse ir entre las brumas del sueño,  que se transformaron en pesadillas sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

Recordó cada segundo de angustia desde que esos hombres lo atraparon y lo metieron en la camioneta, recordó el terror, el olor, y por supuesto las palabras que tanto daño le hacían, palabras que le recordaban la vulnerabilidad de su humanidad; cuan fácilmente podía morir si así esos hombres lo querían.

 

Se giró en la cama, atrapado en la oscura pesadilla, intentando llegar a Jensen quien le llamaba, su voz preocupada.

 

No podía verlo, escuchaba la voz de Jensen y no podía ver su rostro, no sabía en donde estaba, solo era su voz lejos de él... lejos y supo que si moría en ese instante, nunca más iba a poder verlo y ese pensamiento basto para hacer que empezará a llorar en sueños, por la vida y el amor que iba a perder.

 

— ¡JARED! — El grito lo exalto, trayéndolo al mundo de los vivos de golpe, justo en el último momento, haciéndole abrir sus ojos ampliamente. — Amore mío, ¿estás bien?

 

Por un momento luchó control los brazos que lo sostenían hasta que se dio cuenta que los ojos que le miraban asustados eran los de Jensen.

 

— Oh dios... estoy... estas vivó. — murmuró tratando de tomar aire, sentía sus pulmones arder un poco, como si fueran incapaces de hacerlo que siempre hacían.  — No... Sangre, por todas partes, estaban... ellos...

 

— Fue un sueño, Jay, solo un sueño, cariño, nada más. — le aseguro de inmediato Jensen Ackles, sin dejar de tocar su cuerpo, intentando hacerle ver que estaba vivo.

 

— No te podía ver. — sollozo. — Te escuchaba pero no podía verte, pese que iban a alejarme de ti... primero eran ellos y luego el hombre de esta tarde, pensé que ibas a encontrar mi cuerpo frío.

 

— Nunca, mi amore, nunca. — abrazo a Jared con fuerza, escuchándolo llorar en sus brazos.

 

Padalecki no tenía idea de la forma en la que el corazón del Patriarca Auditore se rompía en pedacitos al verlo sufrir, al verlo sentir el miedo del que él siempre había querido protegerlo.

 

— ¿Nunca? — Preguntó en voz baja, abrazándose con fuerza a Jensen. — ¿Nunca?

 

— Nunca, Jared Padalecki, te protegeré de todo. — acaricia el cabello largo de su esposo, buscando que este le mire, que le enseñe sus hermosos ojos multicolores.

 

— ¿Sí? — moviendo su cabeza al lado contrario que la de Jensen, estaba asustado, tan pero tan aterrado que no quería que Ackles, le mirará a los ojos, que viera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. — Lo siento.

 

— No te disculpes conmigo, comprendo tu miedo, cariño, lo comprendo enteramente.

 

— Es solo... que lo de esta tarde me trajo malos recuerdos. — se justificó, suspirando cuando Jensen tomo su mano la que no sabía apretaba con fuerza y la beso suavemente, la misma mano donde había perdido uno de sus dedos.

 

— Lo siento, cariño, eso fue mi culpa, debí haberte cuidado ese día, debí haberte mantenido conmigo.

 

— No es tu culpa. — susurro suspirando, los últimos espasmos de miedo saliendo de su cuerpo. — Me siento muy seguro contigo, confío en ti cuando dices que me cuidaras,  pero hoy... él pudo habernos heridos y me asusté mucho.

 

— No, mi amor, nunca en mi presencia saldrás herido, antes yo que tú, mi vida. — le tomo de la oreja, apretándosela hasta que Jay se quejó, mirándole con un puchero y sus enormes ojos. — Estas bien, estas vivo, estás conmigo.

 

— Sí,  pero eso dolió, Jen.— se queja dándose cuenta de la clave en sus palabras tan pronto lo dice. — Dolió... estoy vivo, porque dolió.

 

— ¿Lo entendiste o tengo que seguir pellizcándote? Mmmm... Quizás pueda darte de nalgadas o morderte...

 

— ¡Oh sí! — Contesto sonrojado. — Podrías hacer eso y así seguiré fantaseando con la expresión de tu rostro esta tarde...

 

— ¿Fantaseando? ¿No me has dicho que tenías mucho miedo?

 

— Claro que tenía miedo. — contesto limpiándose el rostro con sus manos. — Pero después cuando estaba más tranquilo me puse a pensar en que te veías un poco sexy disparando, bueno, bastante sexy... así como inmensamente sexy.

 

— Estas loco, tienes algo malo aquí dentro... quizás te diste un golpe y se te chafo un tornillo. — frotando sus nudillos con fuerza en la cabeza de Jared le hizo chillar. — ¿Sexy disparando?

 

— ¡Auch, Jen! — se queja alejándole con sus manos. — Ahora nunca volveré a decirte sexy, por qué me dices que estoy loco.

 

— Eso, tu ve a llorar por allí, niñito en pañales... — se ríe con fuerza, volviendo a intentar a tomar a Jared en sus manos, aunque este se resiste.

 

— Estás arriesgando a hacerlo con tu mano derecha por una semana. — aunque el mismo sabe que es mentira, le encanta la forma en que Jensen arquea una ceja y le deja empuja entre las sabanas, su cuerpo encima de suyo...

 

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Tu, pelo lindo, me estas amenazando? — le sujeto con fuerza por el cuello, apretando su mandíbula.

 

— ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?

 

— Pasarías una semana con un cinturón de castidad o un mes, no lo sé, lo decidiré dependiendo de cómo supliques.

 

— No puedes ponerme uno de eso, no cuando me tienes acostumbrado a joderme varias veces en la semana.

 

— Oh si, ¿no puedo? Primero me amenazas y ahora me dices que no puedo hacer algo, Jared, me perteneces, puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que salga de mis testículos... si quiero sentarte en mi regazo y follarte mientras realizo la reunión regular de la familia, pues lo hago... porque eres perfecto para mí y porque eres mío.

 

— ¿Sí? ¿Soy perfecto para ti? — Preguntó pasando sus manos  por el cuello ajeno, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada que recibía de  los ojos de su esposo. — ¿Soy tuyo?

 

— Mío, solamente mío, ahora discúlpate con tu dueño y te dejare dormir...

 

— Lo siento. — susurro sinceramente antes de que una sonrisa traviesa se pintará en su rostro y luego pronunciará lentamente. — Amo.

 

Escuchar a Jensen sisear de placer hace que de inmediato se ponga durísimo debajo de sus pijamas, adora tener ese efecto en su esposo, adora verle flaquear en su perfecto control.

 

— Dilo de nuevo.

 

— ¿Qué, amo? — preguntó,  lamiendo el dedo de Jensen que se puso sobre sus labios.

 

— Voy a joderte tan duro que no vas a poder levantarte de la cama.

 

Fue acabar de decir eso, y sentir un peso en la cama que pronto se triplico, tres pares de ojos mirándolos atentamente antes de lanzarse a lamer todo el rostro de Jared que intentaba defenderse entre risas.

 

— ¿Pero que hacen aquí, chicos…? — decía Jared tratando de incorporándose entre Jensen y los animales que parecían decididos a seguir haciéndole reír. — Oh no, vamos. — ríe un poco más,  sin darse cuenta que Jensen le mira detenidamente.

 

No siente como este se mueve para dejarle continuar forcejeando con los perros, sintiendo el alivio en su pecho de poder verle feliz y atento. El miedo que se había arrastrado hasta su pecho con las lágrimas de Jared, se desvanece con sus risas, que no deberían ser tan fuertes a esa hora de la madrugada, pero le deja hasta que con el pelo desordenado lograr separase de los animales.

 

— ¿No son un amor?, vinieron a visitarnos porque seguramente nos escucharon hablar.

 

— O te escucharon llorar y vinieron a por ti. — levantándose de la cama para ir a buscar agua, Jensen se estiro. — en fin, vuelve a dormir, ya mañana discutiremos tus abusos verbales.

 

— Esta bien, pero, ¿A dónde vas?

 

— A buscar agua fría a la nevera, y límpiate la cara que tienes baba... mucha baba... — camina hasta la puerta y se gira, Jared tiene el puchero más adorable que ha visto en cualquier otro ser humano y esos hermosos ojos están fijos en él. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

 

— Siempre. — respondió poniéndose de pie para seguir a su esposo, mientras estuviera con vida, era algo que siempre iba a hacer.

 

— Baboso.


End file.
